the ghostly triwizard tournament
by diamondholder
Summary: what would happen in Danny were invited to participate in the triwizard tournament as a part of drumstrang. this involves one of my OC's
1. danny gets a letter

It all started one day in amity park where Danny had once again defeated the box ghost and sent him back to the ghost zone for the millionth time. The only difference from this time after beating the box ghost an owl came zooming at him and he just managed to dodge it. "what is this all about" asked Danny for the first time since the owl had flew off and when he looked down he saw it had dropped at letter at his feet. He then opened the letter and it said "dear mister phantom you have been accepted into drumstrang academy for the dark arts. Enclosed you will find a list containing all the school supplies you will need for your year at drumstrang". Danny then said to himself "wow just wow I have been accepted at a magic school.

**Sorry about the shortness of the this chapter but don't judge this entire fan fiction by the first chapter. I guarantee that it will get much better in the second chapter **


	2. Danny meets his girlfriend

Two weeks later

Danny was flying through the country side heading toward drumstrang academy feeling totally psyched. He saw the castle and just stared amazed at how it could be so large and no one noticing it there. He then phased through one of the walls and surprised the headmaster Igor Karkaroff out of his wits. The headmaster said "we do not permit ghosts here past students or not. Now I will nicely ask you please leave" and Danny said "wow wow wow I'm not just a plain ghost I am the student you accepted". the headmaster said "oh yeah prove it then" and Danny landed and transformed back into his human half. Danny then said "so now do you believe me" and the headmaster said "yes but how did you get here before the rest of the students". Danny then said "as you saw I have ghost powers and I can fly at 300 miles per hour so I got here before them with my powers". the headmaster said "so what other powers do you have" and Danny responded "well I can shoot a blast of ectoplasmic energy, I can shoot ice from my hands, I call one move a ghostly wail which is where it is so loud that a blast comes out and blows away everything in it's path". the headmaster seemed most interested in the ghostly wail move and said "could you please demonstrate this move you call ghostly cry echo wail whatever you call it". Danny said "ghostly wail and sure but we should go outside so this fine castle doesn't collapse with all the fine teachers here. The headmaster said "of course of course and led him outside to demonstrate this move. As they got outside Danny changed into his ghost form and said to the headmaster "you might want to get behind me". the headmaster did and Danny took a deep breath of cold air and let it out but instead of a breath it was a line of green circles in midair. But as the green circles died away Danny collapsed and Karkaroff started trying to get him up. As Danny got up the headmaster said "what just happened when you collapsed" and Danny responded "nothing serious the ghostly wail just drains me of energy. But I have mastered it enough so that I don't change back into my human form after using it". Karkaroff just said "well I know that you will make a great addition to this school". as they walked back inside Karkaroff showed Danny where his dorm would be and the password". as Karkaroff walked away he turned to Danny and said "oh by the way the welcoming feast will be at 8 sharp". he then walked away to get ready for the welcoming feast and left Danny to get his things set up in his dorm. At 8 that night Danny made his way down to the dining hall to meet the new arrivals and to eat the feast. When he sat down he noticed that he was sitting next to someone who seemed to be about 18 years and really smart. Danny turned to him and said "hello name's Danny what's your name" and the kid turned to him and said "vicktor Krum". Danny then said "so what do you do for fun around here" and Krum said "the only thing worthwhile around here is quidditch but I don't compete because the team I would be on would have an unfair advantage". Danny then said "what do you mean" and this time a girl answered "he is an international quidditch champion". Danny turned toward her and when he saw her his heart did a little leap. The girl looked to be 16 with shoulder length flowing blond hair, piercing blue eyes that reminded him of the blue of the sky, she had an hourglass figure with great curves. He started stammering "hi I'm Fanny denton uh Danny Fenton and you are". the girl started laughing softly and said "I'm Emily miller and you seem nervous". Danny said "well I just have never seem a women with uh um oh uh". Emily just said "don't worry I don't have a boyfriend" and Danny said "okay a women with such beauty". Emily said "well you don't look too bad yourself in fact I know it's normally the other way around but would you like to start dating". Danny said "oh uh sure" and Emily said "okay so you need someone to show you around the school" and unable to answer Danny just nodded his head.

okay so I have no idea on what to do with this anymore so I am putting this story up for adoption but to hear my conditions for it to be adopted just PM me


End file.
